The Night
by me-ninjakitty
Summary: "Sakura you might want to say good bye..."


Just a short story for sasusaku month. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Prompt - Hello/Goodbye (AU)

**The Night**

Sakura ripped open her underwear drawer and started searching. Tonight was going to be "The Night". She had been seeing Sasuke for some time now and things had been building up to this point. Their dates had gone from movies and dinners and coffee shops to heated make out sessions in secluded private places. But tonight Sakura was determined to change all that; tonight was going to be The Night.

Sakura paused from her rifling to reflect for a moment, they certainly couldn't do it at Sasuke's apartment; Naruto was camped out there after his lease had run out on his last apartment. Hmmm, she thought, before glancing around her room. It was clean and tidy but the only thing she didn't like was her single bed...

Shaking her head and deciding that this was not the time to get distracted. Returning her attention to the underwear before her, her hands shoved her normal plain black panties aside and searched for something more lacy. Grabbing a white pair and held it up for a better inspection. A frown appeared in disappointment and she tossed them aside; they weren't sexy enough. Searching some more and found a hot pink pair. Again she frowned and threw them to the side; there was no matching bra for these.

She searched and searched, saying no to the black one with pink bows, the pale yellow ones, the tartan ones, the pink ones, the set that Ino had given her when she first started dating Sasuke, the pair Kiba had given her as a joke gift at Christmas years ago. None of them were good enough!

Sighing in defeat and starting to wonder if she would have to make an emergency dash to the shops? Standing up and glancing around the room it suddenly occurred to her that there should be a hidden bag at the back of her closest somewhere. She got up and moved across the room. It had been on a shopping trip with Hinata that she had made this particular purchase. Poor Hinata had almost fainted when Sakura had taken her into Victoria's Secret with the intent of buying something sexy. They had spent an hour looking around and trying on various items once Hinata had calmed down enough.

She couldn't remember exactly why she had hidden this bag at the back of her closet but it probably had something to do with Ino barging in unannounced and Sakura didn't want the girl to know about her lastest purchase. Moving aside some boots and fallen clothes Sakura found the bag she was searching for. She scrambled back into the light so she could see the set perfectly.

"Why hello," she purred as she pulled out the bra and then the matching panties, holding them up before her. Yes, these were the ones for tonight.

The bra had black lace straps that saw the lace continue around her back but the front was plain white material with black dots speckled across it. A little black bow sat in the cleavage. It was cute but sexy all at once. The panties though were sexy. The front had the same white and black dotted material in the middle with a layer of black lace over the top half that would circled around her body. The white elastic band that held everything up sported the same black little bow the bra did.

Yes these were the panties for tonight.

* * *

><p>They had somehow made it into her room and Sakura hoped that the front door had been closed, at least. It had been a struggle to get the front door open when Sasuke hands and lips were being overly distracting; especially when those hands were trying to peel off the top half of her dress.<p>

She felt her back hit the softness of her bed and she spared Sasuke a glance as he slipped her dress off. Sasuke leaned down to kiss her again as she ran her fingers under his shirt and along his shoulders. Sasuke shrugged in an attempt to help remove the offending shirt. He leaned back and threw his shirt off to the side before Sakura pulled him back down for another kiss.

Sasuke started to kiss her along her jaw and then down her neck. He slowly made his way down her chest pausing at both breasts giving them a bit of attention before resuming his trail of kisses south. He paused for a moment when he reached her panties. Sakura eyed him curiously, wondering if and hoping that he liked them. He fingered the edges and teased her slightly.

"Sakura," he murmured in a voice made of liquid chocolate. "You might want to say goodbye to these panties, as you're never going to wear them again."


End file.
